Happy Birthday Nicky
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: It's Nick's birthday and he's in for a huge surprise! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Happy Birthday Nicky

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you." Jackie and the kids sang the second Nick walked in the door.

"Thank you." He responded with a smile as he patted each of the smiling kids on the head, who were all vying for his attention.

"Hi baby girl." He told Karlie who was all smiles in Jackie's arms.

"Happy birthday." Jackie told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said as he returned the kiss.

"You're just in time, I was just making breakfast. Take the goober and I'll go finish it." She told him.

"Come here goober." He said to the baby as he took her from Jackie's arms.

Within minutes the family was all sitting down for breakfast. "Oh and your children insisted that I buy you a cake for your birthday, so there is one in the fridge, although I have to be honest with you, I think that was more for there benefit, not yours. I don't think they cared at all if you got any cake as long as they did." Jackie said with a laugh.

Nick grinned and looked around at the kids, who were all eating their breakfast quietly.

After they ate their breakfast everyone had some cake.

After they were finished Jackie popped in a movie so Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna would be occupied and then she set Karlie up in her swing so she would also be content.

After all the kids were taken care of Jackie grabbed Nick's hand and led him out into the kitchen.

"I have a surprise for you." She told him.

"Jackie you didn't have to do that, we already had my party and you surprised me with the super bowl tickets." He reminded her.

"I know, but I'm not the one responsible for this surprise, at least not by myself." She said.

"What? Then who is? I don't get it." He told her.

"You helped." She informed him. "Huh, I got myself a surprise?" He asked, he was even more confused now then before.

Jackie took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." She told him.

His eyes got wide "What?" He asked.

"It's true." She said.

Nick's mouth dropped open.

"Look I know the timing isn't ideal. I know we planned on waiting until Karlie turned one to start trying again but despite that, I am extremely excited." She told him.

"But we've been using protection." He blurted, and after seeing the hurt look on her face he immediately regretted it.

"So you're not excited?" she asked quietly.

"Oh no, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded, honestly I didn't, and yes I'm excited, I'm just shocked, that's all." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"I was shocked yesterday too. Do you remember how I went for my physical yesterday?" She asked.

He nodded yes so she continued.

"Well everything looked good, but they wanted to take my blood, to check my vitamin levels and just to make sure everything was ok, but also to see if I was pregnant, but you know how I am with needles, and because I have such small veins it makes it even more painful. I assured them that I had been taking my vitamins, and overall taking good care of myself and so I finally managed to talk them out of taking my blood, but they still insisted I take a pregnancy test, I told them that I just had a baby less then a year ago and that there was no way I was pregnant but they insisted I take a pregnancy test anyway so just to humor them I agreed. Well it came back positive, I was so stunned I took another one and it too came back positive. I set up an appointment with my doctor this afternoon to confirm it. Will you come with me?"

"You know there is nowhere else I'd be." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as she gently kissed his lips before going upstairs to go get ready.

He watched her walk up the stairs.

One thing was for sure, Jackie was certainly good at surprising him.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

As they sat in the waiting room Nick held her hand, he noticed her hands were somewhat sweaty.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted.

He smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

After getting over the initial shock of finding out she was pregnant he too had grown very excited about the surprise baby.

"Jackie." A nurse called so she and Nick got up and was led to a small back exam room.

A few minutes later Jackie's doctor came in.

"Hi, you two are back here a little sooner than I expected." Her doctor told her with a wry smile.

"Yeah, it's a little sooner then we expected too." Jackie admitted sheepishly.

The doctor laughed.

The doctor took Jackie's vitals, everything looked good then it was time for the fun part.

Jackie laid down on the exam table as the doctor started the ultrasound. She looked at the screen intently.

"Jackie, you're not pregnant." She declared.

Jackie looked at Nick with a sad and worried expression on her face. He tightened the grip on her hand.

"I'm not? You mean I…I…lost the baby?" Jackie stammered with her voice cracking.

"No you didn't have a miscarriage, I mean I see nothing to indicate you were ever pregnant, since Karlie's birth that is. I simply think the test you took was wrong, they are nowhere near one hundred percent accurate."

"But I took two." Jackie protested.

"I'm sorry." Her doctor said.

"I had none of the early symptoms of pregnancy, I was so stunned when the first one came back positive that I took another one, when that one came back positive I finally believed that I was indeed pregnant. I let myself get so excited."

"I'm sorry but that happens more than you think, and the good news is that everything looks great, I see no reason to believe that you'll have any problems getting pregnant once you guys start trying again." Her doctor said with a smile.

"That's good news." Nick told Jackie with a smile, he knew she wanted to cry and he was trying to help her feel better.

"How are those little ones of yours doing?" Her doctor asked, she too was trying to cheer Jackie up.

"They are doing great, they are all little balls of energy." Jackie told her with a smile.

"I'm sure they are. Do you have any pictures of the little rascals?"

"Of course." Jackie said with a laugh as she dug out her phone from her purse.

"I just took this picture the day before yesterday." Jackie told her as she showed her a picture of all four of the kids together.

"They are adorable, and they are all getting so big."

"Yes, they grow so fast." Jackie told her.

"Yes they do." Her doctor agreed.

Jackie showed her a couple more pictures of the kids and then the doctor asked the couple if they had any questions. They said no so she wished them well and instructed them to call her if any questions arose.

As soon as the doctor left the room Jackie turned to Nick.

"I'm sorry I got your hopes up like that." She told him.

"Hey you don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm just worried about you. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She told him.

The couple then left the office but as they were driving home Jackie didn't say a word to him, she just stared blankly out the window.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just disappointed, I know we hadn't planned on getting pregnant right now but once I thought I was, I got so excited."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He told her as he gave her hand a squeeze.

After a few moments had passed he looked at her and said "You know Jacks, if you want to change our plans a bit and start trying to get pregnant again now, I'd be fine with that. Even if we got pregnant right away Karlie would be a year and a half before the new little one got here, I think that's a big enough gap."

He hated seeing her so upset, and now that he thought about it a new baby wouldn't be that much of a shock, it's not as if it would be like having twins or anything.

"Thank you honey, but I think I want to stick to our plan and start trying when Karlie turns a year old. We'll let her be the baby a bit longer. If I happen to get pregnant before then, then that's wonderful, but I don't want to start actively trying until Karlie turns one. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yes, that sounds good to me." He told her.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for being so supportive." She told him.

He smiled at her.

Nick drove to his in-laws house to get the kids.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the kids.

As he crawled into bed that night he smiled, even though there would not be a new addition to the family any time soon it had still been a great birthday because he had gotten to spend it with the people he loves the most which is all that matters.

The End!


End file.
